William Birkin (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "My precious G-virus. No one will ever take you away from me." --William, before he is shot down by USS. '''William Birkin '''was known to be one of the top researchers working for the Umbrella Corporation and was responsible for the discovery of the G-virus and development of the G-virus project. He joined the corporation sometime in 1977 at the age of 16 and was placed in the management training facility under Dr. James Marcus. He became close friends with Albert Wesker. He was involved with the development of the t-virus with him at the time. William was the rival of the young Alexia Ashford and he felt highly threatened by her unnaturally-high intellect and her age in which she entered into the corporation; thanks to her father, Alexander Ashford. His research yielded no results until he later developed the Hunter Bio-Organic Weapon. He was later "promoted" in 1988 to lead the t-virus project after both Wesker and himself helped in assassinating Doctor Marcus and the credit for the t-virus development was eventually passed to Birkin. Also he was married to fellow researcher, Annette and had a daughter named Sherry. He was also responsible for conducting a future experiment with an NE-α Parasite, using Lisa Trevor as a guinea pig to do so. She was the only one to fully accept the parasite and adapt to it without much of a complication. It was from this - Lisa's bizarre survival rate - that William was able to create a new virus, the G-virus. When he proposed the idea to Spencer, he received approval to initiate it. Wesker, however, felt that random and uncontrollable mutations were not suitable to a B.O.W. In 1991, Birkin and his wife were transferred to a facility established specifically for the G-virus project. He also bribed Chief Irons to cover up the project. Birkin eventually became heavily obsessed with his development of the G-virus in September of 1998 and planned on using his final research in order to be promoted into Umbrella's executive board, but things eventually caused problems for this plan. He began to disagree with his superiors and planned on selling the research to the U.S. government. He requested to have the U.S. military arrive and take him away. When they never arrived, the USS arrived - led by HUNK - to take his research. When he refused, they cut him down with weapon fire and left him to die. He injected himself with the G-virus and transformed, running rampant and killing most of the USS, save for HUNK. In the process, several t-virus vials were destroyed and ingested by rats, serving as the main cause of the zombie outbreak in Raccoon City. During all of his mutations, caused by the uncontrollable effects of the G-virus, he chased after Leon, Claire, Sherry and Ada from the sewers to the underground research facility. However, he was defeated by Leon and Claire while struggling to revive himself. Shortly thereafter, the train was destroyed, killing Birkin for good. He is portrayed by TJ Rotolo. Resident Evil: Code Genesis Continuity Birkin makes no direct appearance in the Code Genesis game itself, but he is briefly mentioned a few times by a few characters in the game. In the game's prequel, End of Days, he is only momentarily seen with Wesker during a meeting at Umbrella that eventually led to the marriage of Dahlia and James Pierce. Dahlia is the only one to actually voice her opinion of William as "a strange, paranoid man" and she usually avoids being around him. The feelings seem to be highly mutual as he doesn't think very highly of the couple once learning of Alex's strange fascination with their union. William voices his displeasure regarding the "Mother of the New World" plan created by Alex, seeing that no world should be recreated on the foundation of a "simple woman". His opinion of the matter is greatly shunned by Alex who warns him by saying "stick with what you know best, dear Birkin". Birkin isn't seen much after that, avoiding Alex at all costs. He also goes on by saying that he thinks Alex is a "delusional psychopath" and does appear to be afraid of him to a small degree, going as far as warning other employees of Umbrella to keep their distance from him. It isn't made clear if he assisted Alex specifically in his plans. Appearances *Resident Evil: 0 *Resident Evil: 2 *Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees